1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible rotatable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible rotatable device for transmitting tension, compression, and torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for flexible columns have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,015 to Balicki teaches an armored cable-type lock assembly embodying an armored cable consisting of a length of stranded steel cable on which there are threaded in bead-like fashion armor pieces in the form of alternately arranged ball members and socket members. A fixed terminal lock housing at the proximate end of the cable is provided with a transverse bore through which the distal end of the cable may be passed so that the housing functions as an overlap slip joint and causes the cable to form a closed retaining loop when the distal end of the cable is in the bore, the size of such loop being regulated by pulling or pushing the cable through the housing. A key-operated cylinder lock which is associated with the housing has a locking bolt which, when projected into its locked position, engages the opposed ends of a pair of adjacent socket members and forces them downwardly against the bottom wall of the bore, the latter being recessed in wide angle V-fashion so that the captured or bolt-engaged part of the armored cable develops a kink within the bore and is thus locked against endwise sliding through the bore. A fitting at the distal end of the armored cable is in the form of a thimble having a recessed inner end that mates with a half-ball which is integral with a special terminal armor piece. Both terminal arrangements are such that the possibility of hacksaw or abrasive attempts to penetrate the armor is inhibited.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,957 to Kovacs teaches a plumbers snake having a weighted end and jointed members attached to a flexible shaft at the leading end thereof for removing or clearing obstructions in pipes or conduits. The weighted end and jointed members are arranged so as to facilitate negotiating any sharp bends disposed in the pipe by the jointed members being hinged in different planes. Included is a hand grip which is slidably adjusted at the outer end of the snake, which, when squeezed, is frictionally secured to the snake, to provide for a greater longitudinal force being applied to the snake during an insertion or unclogging operation.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,927 to Madocks et al. teaches a method and apparatus for incrementally varying the frictional forces along an articulable column having successive joints formed of alternate ball and socket members. Friction is varied by varying the contact angle between said ball and socket members along the length of the column and by supplying a compressive force to said joints via a tensioned means throughout the column. The effect of varying the frictional forces along the column is to vary the stiffness of individual column joints creating a structural member which can be tailored to the load requirements of a specific application.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,164 to Wilheim teaches a flexible cable for carrying an inspection probe along the inside surface of a tube, such as a nuclear steam generator tube, to inspect the tube for anomalies and damage. The cable includes a core member having the inspection probe connected thereto and a plurality of adjacent interconnecting beads surrounding and disposed along the exterior of the core member. Each pair of adjacent beads defines a ball and socket joint for allowing the cable to flex without seizing or doubling-back on itself as the cable is moved in the tube so that the exact location of a tube anomaly can be precisely determined by measuring the length of the cable inserted into the tube.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,259 to Bianco et al. teaches a flexible, articulable column having a central cable tensioning member with a series of ball and socket members strung on the cable forming articulable joints. Each socket member has at least one conical opening with internal teeth engagable with a ball which is made of an elastomeric polymer. When the cable is tensioned, the sockets move toward each other and the balls are indented by the teeth of the socket. The column thus becomes rigid. Releasing the tension returns the column to the flexible state.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,936 to Deliman et al. teaches wheeled luggage cases that include at least two wheels and a handle with which to roll the luggage on these wheels. Most prior art wheel handles require the user to use considerable force to balance the case on these two wheels, either when the case is carrying auxiliary cases or when otherwise fully loaded. The disclosed luggage case has a wheel handle which extends out of and along one side of the case on an arm, and a handle grip mounted on this arm in a way that tips the luggage case forward to better balance over the wheels when carrying varying loads. The wheel handle arm also includes a mechanism that supports the handle grip at different heights to further optimize this load balancing function.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for flexible columns have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a flexible rotatable device for transmitting tension, compression, and torque that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a flexible rotatable device for transmitting tension, compression, and torque that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a flexible rotatable device for transmitting tension, compression, and torque that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a flexible rotatable device for transmitting tension, compression, and torque that includes a cable, a plurality of links that are threaded on the cable, a worked end, and a working end. The worked end includes a handle that has a throughbore that is generally circular in lateral cross section, except for a portion thereof that is square in lateral cross, section, a sleeve that is square in lateral cross section and partially fills, while preventing relative rotation to, but allowing axial movement in, the portion of the throughbore in the handle, a threaded rod that extends from the sleeve, freely through and out of the throughbore in the handle, while one end of the cable extends axially and freely through the handle, freely through the throughbore in the handle, and fixedly in the sleeve, and a wing nut that threadably engages the threaded rod, and when tightened, causes the sleeve to slide rearwardly in the portion of the throughbore in the handle and increase tension on the cable, and when loosened, causes the sleeve to slide forwardly in the portion of the throughbore in the handle and decrease tension on the cable so as to vary stiffness and amount of bending of the flexible rotatable device creating a structural member which is tailored to load requirements of a specific application.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.